


A Great Miracle Happened There

by tprillahfiction



Series: The Chanukah Story Verse [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chanukah, Children, Christmas, Cute Kids, Daddy!Kirk, Daddy!Spock, Dreidel, Family, Hanukkah, Hanukkah Fic, Holidays, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Jewish!Spock, K/S Advent 2015, K/S Advent Calendar, K/S Advent Calendar 2015, Kid Fic, Kids, M/M, Sequel, Unconventional Families, blended families - Freeform, daddy!McCoy, family life, officers with children, shipboard families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life aboard the Enterprise with young children is rough, especially when one has to leave them to go on a mission right before Hanukkah. </p><p>The Sequel to "The Chanukah Story"</p><p>Written for K/S Advent 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Great Miracle Happened There

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the prequel fic: "The Chanukah Story" Adam is Jim and Spock's son. David is Dr. McCoy's son.

Spock stood over the bed. "Boys, it is time to arise."

His son, Adam and Dr. McCoy's son, David, both four years old, blinked awake, appearing very groggy and kittenish as they yawned.

Spock folded his arms. "Why so tired this morning? Ah, perhaps it is because you both refused to go to sleep at a decent hour last night. I had warned you of this inevitability."

Spock got the boys up, washed the both of them (always a feat in and of itself), dressed them and had them put on their shoes. He herded the boys out to the kitchen where the breakfast table was already laid out for them. He poured them some orange juice.

"What does 'arise' mean, Uncle Spock?" David said.

"It means get up out of bed," Spock replied.

"I hate getting up early," David declared. "I want to watch cartoons."

Spock sighed. "When I was in the academy, we cadets were awakened at 03:00 hours every morning, even on our days off. There was no cartoon watching to be had. I had to have my bed made and be dressed and ready for inspection. All before breakfast."

"Yes, Poppi, you told us this already, five times," Adam said.

"It was not that many," Spock protested.

"When's daddy coming home?" Adam asked.

Jim was on the bridge, in the middle of a double shift. "Your father is currently on watch."

"Oh," was all Adam replied.

Spock gently placed his hand on top of the boy's head. He knew Adam missed his father terribly when Jim had to pull long shifts. After a moment he released the boy and said: "Please eat your breakfast." The boys commenced eating and chirping about the upcoming holidays. Hanukkah was coming in two point three seven standard days. "Tonight we may decorate for Hanukkah," Spock murmured in between their giggling.

"YAY!" the boys yelled out.

“Poppi?”

“Yes, Adam?”

“Can I show David how to play Dreidel?”

"Tonight you may. Finish your breakfast."

After the boys finished eating, Spock gathered up their dataPADD's and ushered them out the door, down the corridor, into the turbolift.

*

The boys were pretending to be shuttlecraft: Arms out and flying in formation and figure 8's and making propelling noises (Spock did not have the heart to tell them that shuttlecraft made no noise in flight) as he brought them to over Yeoman Smith, their teacher. David was apparently shuttlecraft Galileo and Adam was the Judah Maccabee. 

"Good morning, Mr. Spock. Adam. David," Yeoman Smith said.

Spock knelt as Adam and David ran up and wrapped their arms around him. He kissed them on the top of their heads. As the boys moved to break free-- he did not know what prompted it-- he suddenly pulled them back, closed his eyes and held them in a tighter embrace. He was three minutes late for his shift but at this moment he did not care. He wished he did not have to leave them, even to go on shift. He would not see them for several hours. Additionally, Jim would not see Adam for several hours. Dr. McCoy was working in the lab so he would not see his son, David for several hours. Shipboard life was not easy. He and Jim and Dr. McCoy tolerated things as they were. However it was the goodbyes such as these that made shipboard life these days almost unbearable.

The boys managed to squirm away from his grasp and run off. He straightened up to full height, watching them run over to the toybox. They were allowed to play for an hour before the education lessons began.

"Thank you, Yeoman," Spock said with a nod before turning and exiting the instruction room.

*

Spock walked out of the turbolift and over to his bridge station. Mr. Chekov was at the scanner, monitoring. Upon his arrival, Chekov nodded and stepped back to navigation. Spock sat down and began to run routine diagnostics.

"You're five minutes late, Mr. Spock," the captain said, giving him a warning look then glancing down at a dataPADD.

"My apologies, Captain."

"Mr. Chekov, please give Mr. Spock your report."

"Yes, Keptin." Chekov returned to the science station. "There is an uncharted planet in this sector, bearing seven mark three. We'll reach orbit in 24 hours at warp two."

"Very good, Mr. Chekov," Spock replied.

*

Dr. McCoy was in the middle of shouting at an orderly in his office. Spock stood, hands behind his back, patiently waiting for the doctor to end his tirade.

Finally, Dr. McCoy calmed down and asked: "What can I do for you, Mr. Spock?"

"I am about to retrieve the boys from Yeoman Smith. Shall I feed David his dinner?"

McCoy's anger receded. "Would you? I'm swamped here with physicals at the moment. I'll be finished in a few hours."

Spock nodded.

"Thank you." McCoy gave a sad, exhausted smile as he folded his arms. The doctor's wedding ring caught Spock's eye. It had been three years since Yeoman Barrow's death but the doctor had not removed it. "I appreciate it."

"I do not mind." Spock exited the doctor's office.

*

After the boys had eaten dinner, they proceeded to stand up on their respective chairs to hang up a string of blue and white lights. Spock fastened a 'Happy Hanukkah' sign onto the bulkhead that Adam had finger painted. He placed the Chanukiah also known as a menorah up on the shelf, to be brought down and lit on the eight nights. "Please be careful not to fall off the chairs," Spock informed them.

"Okay," they said in unison.

"Does Santa Claus give you any presents?" David asked Adam.

"Poppi?"

"Yes, Adam?"

"Does Santa Claus visit our quarters?"

Spock sighed. "Santa Claus is a Christmas custom. You and I are Jewish."

"I saw in a video that Santa comes down the chimney, but...but...we don't have a chimney on the Enterprise, so how is Santa gonna visit me and give me presents?" David wondered, the concern etched onto his face.

"Please ask your father," Spock said. "I have correlated no data on the subject."

"What does correlated mean, Uncle Spock?"

*

For the boys' dessert, Spock gave them each a 'Star of David' cookie that they had baked the other night. They quickly ate those and asked for another. Spock hesitated a moment but allowed them another cookie. Jim and Dr. McCoy would be quite irritated if they knew.

"Can we play Dreidel, Poppi?"

"Yes, you may." Spock reached into the drawer and brought out two dreidels. One for Adam and one for David. "However, since you have both already consumed half your weight in sweets this evening, instead of candy gelt, you must play with walnuts.”

Adam wrinkled up his face. “Okay,” he agreed.

Spock found the bowl of walnuts that Jim liked to eat in the evenings. He sat the boys down on the deck next to the kitchen table, then placed three walnuts (one for each player) into the center pot then split several walnuts each between them. “Adam, tell us again, what do the letters on the dreidel signify?”

“Nes Gadol Hayah Sham.” Adam pointed to each letter in turn.

“And what does that mean?”

“A great miracle happened there."

“Correct, Adam. David, listen carefully. These are the rules of Dreidel: You spin it. If the dreidel lands on 'Nun' for 'Nes' you get nothing. No walnuts from the pot. A waste of your time. You might as well have taken a bathroom break for all the good landing on Nun has done for you." The boys giggled at that. "If the dreidel lands on 'Hay' for 'Hayah' you are awarded half of the pot of walnuts in the center, see? If it lands on 'Gimel' for 'Gadol', you get all of the walnuts in the pot, and then we ante up the pot with a walnut each. If the dreidel lands on 'shin' for 'Sham' you must put in one walnut to the center pot. Try it. Spin the dreidel." David was glancing around, then looking down and playing with the walnuts. Spock tried to get the boy's attention. "David. Spin it like this." David took the dreidel and spun it perfectly on the first try. "Excellent."

Spock and the boys soon became immersed into a cut-throat came of dreidel, as young boys were wont to do.

“Uncle Spock, you know what?”

“Yes, David?”

“If the guards came in here and caught us studying Tor--Tor--” David began.

“Torah,” Spock supplied.

“We’d have to say we weren’t studying Torah, we are only playing a game?”

“Luckily for us, David,” Spock told him, “That kind of oppression does not happen very often in this time. Nowadays on Earth and Vulcan, many other planets and aboard the Enterprise, anyone is free to study Torah or any other texts at any time they wish without persecution. The game is merely a reminder of what had occurred.”

“What does persecution mean?”

*

Spock had stopped playing to finish cleaning up the the kitchen. The boys continued.

“Poppi?” Adam called out.

“Yes, Adam?” Spock walked over to the deck.

“Can David stay over night, tonight?”

Before Spock could reply, David said: “I can’t. My daddy's off shift tonight. He needs me with him at night in our quarters to keep him company.”

Spock looked over at the young boy. “Indeed?”

“Sometimes my daddy cries out mommy’s name when he’s asleep,” David added.

Spock opened his mouth to reply but the door chimed. “Ah. That must be your father now. Come,” he called out.

The door swooshed open to admit Dr. McCoy. “Evening, Spock,” the man said.

“Daddy!” David squealed as he kept spinning the dreidel.

"Hi, Uncle Bones!" Adam called out.

McCoy chuckled and shook his head at the use of 'Uncle Bones'. “Hey, kiddos! What are you two doing over there on the deck?”

“Daddy, we aren’t studying Torah, we’re only playing Dreidel," David said as he took another spin. Dr. McCoy met Spock's eyes, then shook his head.

“I hope you do not mind,” Spock said to Dr. McCoy.

McCoy came over, kissed David then Adam on the tops of their heads. He sat down at the kitchen table. He grabbed a Star of David cookie off the plate and took a bite. “Why would I mind you broadening my kid’s horizons? David, I hope you were good for Uncle Spock.”

“He was well behaved, as always,” Spock said. “Have you eaten dinner, Doctor?”

“Sure haven't."

“Would you like some?” Spock offered. “You appear to be ravenous.”

“I don’t want to trouble you.”

Spock got up, went over to the kitchen. “It is no trouble.”

“Daddy ate a cookie before eating his dinner!” David said.

“Yes, naughty Daddy,” McCoy replied. "Where's Jim?"

Spock came back with the meal, set it in front of the doctor. "Jim is still on the bridge."

“His shift was over hours ago. Well, that's the captain for ya."

"Indeed. Would you care for some wine?"

"Wine? You drink wine?"

"It belongs to Jim, but I am certain he will not mind if I share with you."

"I would, Thank you.”

Spock poured the doctor a glass and one for himself as the children kept up playing Dreidel. Every now and again the boys would shriek out a laugh. McCoy chuckled.

"L'Chaim," Spock said to the doctor, holding up his glass.

McCoy clinked his against Spock's. "L'Chaim." He took a sip. “Dreidel sounds like a lot of fun.” He took a bite of his asparagus.

“It is, Daddy!” David called out.

“Can that be played with real credits?” McCoy whispered.

Spock nodded.

As the boys continued to play, Spock and Dr. McCoy chatted about the experiment that the doctor had performed this afternoon, while the man finished dinner.

Eventually, McCoy said: “You’re gonna have to wrap that up, kids. Time for David and I to git pretty soon. Almost bed-time.”

“Daddy, can Adam stay over with us?”

“Can I, Poppi?”

“What do you think, Spock?" McCoy said. "It's up to you. I don’t mind keeping the both of them overnight.”

“I could pay a visit to the bridge this evening, thank you, Doctor. Adam, you may stay with the McCoy’s.”

“Yay!” David and Adam called out.

McCoy helped Spock and the boys clean up. He took the walnuts from David.

“Daddy, I won those! Those are mine!"

“What are you gonna do with forty walnuts, Son?” McCoy replied. “You can’t eat all of those, it’ll give you a tummy ache.”

“I want them!”

“Those belong to your Uncle Spock. Leave them here.”

David pouted as McCoy put the walnuts back into the bowl.

“Come on, let’s go.” McCoy herded the two boys out the door.

As Spock stood at the doorway, he spotted a space ship toy lying on the deck, next to the bulkhead in the corridor. “Who left this out here?”

“I did, Poppi.” Adam lowered his head in shame.

“Give it to me.” Spock held out his hand. Adam ran over, picked it up and handed it over to Spock. “Someone could have tripped over it. Do not repeat that action.”

“Sorry, Poppi.”

Spock held out his arms and crouched down. Adam and David ran up and hugged him. Adam kissed his father on the cheek, then released him and ran back over to David. Spock stood up and glanced over to see McCoy watching and grinning. Spock raised an eyebrow.

“He looks just like you, pointed ears and all,” McCoy murmured.

“I see much of Jim in him, as well. What about your progeny? He is the spitting image of you and--”

“Yeah,” McCoy cut him off, looking away. “If only Tonia could have seen him now.” He cleared his throat. “Anyway, goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Doctor. Goodnight boys.”

“Bye, Poppi!”

“Bye, Uncle Spock!”

*

Just before the turbolift reached the bridge, McCoy told the boys: “You two gotta promise me to behave up here. No loud yelling, no running around. You got it?”

“Uh huh,” they said in unison.

When the doors opened, of course they didn’t listen to a word he’d said. The two boys squealed and took off for the captain’s chair. The bridge crew looked up at the commotion.

"It's the twins!" Uhura said.

"Hi, Miss Uhura!" they yelled back.

“Hey!” Jim called out, turning his chair a fraction. “What’s all the ruckus?”

“Daddy!”

“Uncle Jim!”

Kirk held out his arms and caught the both of them mid dash. “What are you two doing up here?”

“Sorry, Jim.” With arms folded, McCoy walked up to stand right behind Kirk’s chair. “They wanted to say goodnight to you.”

McCoy grinned as Jim took both boys in hand, lead them over to the viewscreen and pointed out the stars.

*

“Daddy, can we watch Charlie Brown Christmas?” David asked. Both boys were bathed, teeth brushed, dressed in their sleeping attire with the feet in ‘em. The metallic christmas tree’s lights were twinkling in the corner, the model train was goining, right underneath it.

The two pint sized menaces were bouncing up and down on the bunk.

“Cut that out, y'all gonna fall off and break your femurs, both of ya,” McCoy said.

“What’s a femur, Uncle Bones?” Adam asked.

“The femur, is right here.” McCoy pushed them onto their butts and showed the two boys on their own legs. “And if you fracture that bone, I gotta take you down to sickbay and perform surgery. And I’m tired. I don’t feel like performing any surgery right now.” He rubbed his eyes. “What’d you say you wanted to watch?”

“Charlie Brown Christmas!” The boys said in unison.

“Again? Didn’t we watch that the other night?”

“Pleeeeease?!”

“Fine!” McCoy sighed. “Computer, commence ‘Charlie Brown Christmas’.” The 300 year old special came on screen. In the bed chamber, on the bed, the boys sat on their bellies, hands balled up under their chins.

McCoy sat curled up behind them. As they all watched the opening scenes, McCoy wondered idly if it was alright for Adam to be watching this, considering the kid was Jewish and it contained Christmas religious subject matter: The speech that Linus gives in the theatre. However, the boys had already seen it before and Adam had probably already mentioned it to his own parents and they never said a damn thing about it, so McCoy wasn’t gonna say anything either and he was damned tired and was gonna rest his eyes, at the back of the bed while they watched the show. On second thought, peace and goodwill towards all applied to everyone. He also noted that Charlie Brown and the gang were playing in snow. Adam and David had never seen the snow. He'd bet that they'd both have a blast making snow angels.

He yawned. When the show was over with in a half hour, he’d tuck ‘em in and then he’d move to the pull out couch out in the living area. When he’d gotten married, he and Tonia were given double-occupancy quarters and then when they’d had David, they were allowed to reside in the much larger ‘family quarters’ of the Enterprise. Then when he’d lost Tonia, he’d half expected to be downgraded back to the single quarters, crammed in with his son, but he wasn’t. The Enterprise sure was no place for a family--Tonia’s death only drove that point home-- but he was in the service. He knew the risks, so had she. He made do and dealt with it. Jim and Spock were dealing with shipboard life with kids just fine. So could he.

But maybe someday, Jim and Spock would grow tired of galavanting around the galaxy and want to be home. Didn’t matter where the hell it was, or even what planet. It was just that dirtside was the best thing for the kids. Playing in the snow, like Charlie Brown. Not existing on this metal beast in constant danger of attack. Maybe someday. However, he sure as hell couldn’t leave Jim and Spock out here and David needed Adam so here they were. All of them, together.

"Daddy!"

"Uncle Bones!" Two pairs of hands were shaking him.

McCoy opened his eyes. "Huh?"

"You were snoring!" the boys said.

"I was not." McCoy looked from David to Adam. "What's the matter? Is the show over with? Time for beddy bye?"

"Yeah!" David said. "But we couldn't hear Charlie Brown Christmas over your loud snoring, Daddy."

"I could hear it," Adam said.

*

Spock had only spent an hour on the bridge before the captain yawned. "I think that is all for today's watch." Kirk got up from his chair. "Minding the store, Mr. Spock?"

"If ordered, Sir. Otherwise, I will join you in the lift."

The captain shrugged. "You may be relieved, you already put in a watch at 07:00. Mr. Sulu, you have the con."

"Thank you, Captain." Spock vacated his chair. Ensign Green replaced him.

Mr. Sulu sat down in the captain's chair. "Good night, Captain, Mr. Spock."

"Good night," Kirk said. Spock followed the captain into the lift.

*

As soon as they reached their quarters and the door closed them inside, they dropped the required officer's decorum. Jim leaned over. "I've missed you, Baby." Their lips met for a long kiss. "Where's Adam?"

"The McCoy's."

"Ah. I haven't spent much time with my little rug rat for a few days."

"My apologies, Jim, I should have not allowed him to stay overnight."

"It's alright."

Spock placed dinner on the table and poured Jim a glass of wine.

"Something the matter?" Jim asked, watching him.

"Dr. McCoy."

"You two get into another argument? Disagree on his lab experiment results?"

"Quite the contrary. I have noticed a change in the good doctor's mood as of late. It occurs every year during Kislev. It was around this time, three years ago, that Yeoman Barrows was killed."

"Yes, I know." Jim took a sip of wine, sadness filled his eyes. "Poor Bones."

"Jim," Spock said. "McCoy is not happy here, on board the Enterprise."

Jim sighed. "I don't know what to do about it."

"I think that the doctor should retire from Starfleet."

Jim glanced up. "Retire? He told you this?"

"No. And he would be quite annoyed if he knew I was interceding on his behalf. McCoy will not retire his Enterprise posting unless you and I are Earthbound. However, as you human's say, his heart is not in this. He longs to leave. Deep space travel is no place for young children."

"Bones knew the complications of mixing children with Starfleet service before Tonia was pregnant. He agreed to this. He knows the dangers involved."

"The end of our five year mission is in three months, Jim. What will we do then? Sign on for another tour of duty?"

"Yes."

"Dr. McCoy could retire at the end of this mission. It would be the optimum time for him to do so. You and I could conceivably also receive Earth based commissions, until Adam is older."

"Out of the question. I am the captain of this ship and I intend to remain her captain as long as I am fit to command."

"Then, even with McCoy's reluctance to leave us behind, perhaps we could ultimately convince the doctor to pursue an Earth post without us."

"I need him here."

"Jim. The Enterprise is no place for a family," Spock said again.

"Don't you think I know that?" Jim smacked his hand on the table. "We wanted a kid. Bones and Tonia wanted one. Maybe it was selfish of all of us to pro-create. Tonia knew the risks. Bones does. And we know. We're Starfleet officers, Spock. When this five year mission finishes, there will be another. And that's final."

"Yes, Jim. Of course."

*

They reached the planet's orbit. It was as yet, unnamed by the federation. Spock looked into his bridge scanner. "Class M planet. There appears to be an outpost of some type. Life forms, I cannot ascertain what kind. Severe ion storms are affecting my scanner, which will also prohibit transporting down."

"Have Dr. McCoy meet us in the shuttlecraft bay, ten minutes."

"Acknowledged, Captain," Spock replied.

*

"Eat your sandwich," McCoy said to David in the CMO's office.

Over the intercom, Spock's voice rang out: "Dr. McCoy to shuttlecraft bay. Prepare for departure to planetary surface. Time: ten minutes."

"Oh, that's me," McCoy said. "Come on, big guy, I got to take you over to Yeoman Smith. Daddy's gotta go on a mission."

"I don't want you to go away, Daddy! I want to go with you!" David yelled out.

"David, honey, this is no time for a temper tantrum. Now come on." McCoy looked around for a container to put the sandwich in. "You can eat with Miss Smith. Come on, we have to go."

"Doctor," Chapel said. "I'll take him over there. I'll watch him eat his sandwich first."

"Thank you, Christine. Now you be good for Miss Chapel, you hear?"

"Daddy, don't go."

"I have to, David. Now you know that when I'm on duty, when called on a planetary mission, I have to go. I'm gonna be late, now." McCoy leaned over and kissed David on the cheek. "I love you. I'll be back aboard the Enterprise before you know it, alright?"

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

David reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object. "Here, Daddy. You might need this."

"What is it?" He took the object from David's hand and realized it was a dreidel. "Where'd you get this?"

"Uncle Spock."

"Did you--did you take this from Uncle Spock's quarters?"

"Uncle Spock gave it to me, Daddy. You might need it on your mission."

"Honey, I can't--what am I gonna do with a--?" He didn't know what to do with the dreidel. He picked up his medical bag, placed it on his hip. At the very last second he stuck the dreidel into his trouser pocket. It didn't stick out much. It wasn't regulation, but Jim would never find out.

*

McCoy reached the shuttlecraft bay. Jim and Spock were already there, waiting.

"It's about time, Bones. You're late."

"Sorry, Captain," McCoy replied. "Won't happen again." Spock issued him with a phaser and communicator.

"Let's go," Jim said.

They walked out to the shuttles. "Which craft, Captain?" Spock asked.

"Which one's ready for launch?"

"Two crafts: The Galileo and the Judah Maccabee."

"I thought the Judah Maccabee was out of service."

"It has been repaired."

"Which one is most likely to get us safely back to the ship?" McCoy asked.

Jim thought a moment. "Well, it's Hanukkah tomorrow, let's take the Judah Maccabee."

"Acknowledged," Spock said.

*

Spock piloted the Judah Maccabee into the planetary atmosphere, then down onto the surface, next to a clearing. The sky was dark and omninous. It was a rough landing through the fog.

"The atmosphere is affecting our instrumentation," Spock explained to the captain. "All of the dilithium crystals have been severely damaged. They must be replaced before the shuttlecraft can lift off."

"We're trapped here." The captain flipped open his communicator. "Kirk to Enterprise." There was only static.

"Damned Ion storm!" Bones snapped, picking himself off of the deck.

"Phasers," Jim commanded, putting his communicator back on his belt. Phasers at the ready, they exited the shuttlecraft.

*

"Captain," Spock whispered, holding up his tri-corder. "This is a Romulan outpost. That way." He pointed.

Kirk's eye's widened. "Romulan? Out here? Deep in Federation space?"

"How convenient, they're hidden by the storms in the atmosphere--" McCoy was cut off.

Kirk and Spock spun around, but it was too late. The Romulan guard raised his hand. There was a sharp chop to his upper back. Kirk quickly lost consciousness.

*

Kirk regained consciousness to find himself in a cold cell. Spock was awake, sitting in lotus position next to him. Bones was gone. "Where is he?"

"Unknown," Spock whispered, his face grave.

Jim felt down at his hip. "Phaser, communicator, gone. We need to warn Starfleet command of this outpost."

"Affirmative."

Jim got to his feet, went to the metal bars, tried to find a weak spot.

"I have already looked for a vulnerable point, Jim," Spock whispered.

"I'll look some more. Helps keep my mind off of McCoy."

*

There was a kerfuffle and loud footsteps. Jim got to his feet. They were bringing McCoy in. Dragging him, more like. Jim's heart sank. Young David's face sprung into his mind. The guards opened up the cell door and threw in the doctor who promptly collapsed onto the floor. "Bones! Oh, God, Spock."

After a moment of lying on the floor, Bones roused. He had a black eye and a cut lip. Spock knelt down and helped the doctor to sit.

"I'm alright, Jim. Looks worse than it is. They just...roughed me up a little bit." McCoy took deep breaths. "Tried to get information out of me. I didn't tell 'em anything." Kirk placed a hand on McCoy's shoulder. Bones winced. "Not broken, Jim. I'm just....Oww."

Kirk removed his hand. "Sorry."

"You there!" the Romulan guard shouted. "Move away from him!"

"He's our friend," Kirk replied. "He's injured."

"You, stand over there. And you, over there," the guard said, raising his disruptor.

Kirk and Spock nodded and got to their respective corners, leaving Bones on the floor. "I'm alright, Jim, don't you worry about me," Bones said.

*

The hours grew long in the cell, the guard keeping close watch. McCoy dug into his pocket and found an object. The dreidel. He pulled it out. To entertain himself, he began spinning it on the floor.

The guard stood up. "What are you doing?"

"It's a game. Just a silly game," McCoy called out. "But it's no fun all by myself. Do you mind if my friends come over and play with me?"

The guard eyed both Jim and Spock. Miraculously the guard nodded. Jim and Spock joined McCoy on the floor.

"Keep mental tally, we'll pay up later," McCoy said with a wink of his good eye. He handed the dreidel to Spock. They began to play. Spock landed on 'nun'. "Ohhhh," McCoy said in a loud voice. "That means you get nothing, Spock!"

"Indeed."

Jim covered his mouth and whispered to McCoy: "How many guards did you see?"

McCoy spun the dreidel. "Seven, all total. Think we can take 'em?" The dreidel landed on Gimmel. McCoy cheered and shouted: "YES! I GET ALL!" then whispered: "They're holding our equipment in a room, down the corridor. The last one. And a stockpile of di-lithium crystals."

Kirk took the dreidel. He spun and it landed on 'hey'. "HEY!" Jim shouted jubilantly. "I get half! Half Bones! HALF!" In a whisper he said. "We'll overpower this one at least. Get him close."

Another guard joined the first guard. "What are you doing?!" he demanded.

Jim held up the dreidel. "It's a game. You spin it. See?" He demonstrated. The dreidel landed on 'nun'.

The Romulan watched for a few moments and smiled. "It looks like fun."

"It is. Want to try it?" Jim asked.

The guard shrugged and opened up the cell door. Both Romulans entered the cell. "Demonstrate," they demanded. They finally sheathed their disruptor pistols.

"Gladly," Jim replied.

*

Kirk, Spock and McCoy crept down the hallway, leaving behind the two unconscious guards. They reached the last room. McCoy pointed.

They entered the storeroom. They found their communicators and phasers and McCoy's medical kit. Miraculously all was intact. "Spock," Jim commanded. "Di-lithium crystals." In order to lift off, get out of the atmosphere and reach the Enterprise, they needed four crystals.

Spock searched but could only find one.

"That'll have to do, let's go." They crept out of the complex, making swift work of four more guards. 

They reached the shuttlecraft. Another guard was in hot pursuit, firing his disruptor pistol, but miraculously missing them.

"Jim, we only have one di-lithium crystal. It'll never last long enough to enable the shuttlecraft to reach the Enterprise!" McCoy said as they boarded the Judah Maccabee.

"It'll will have to do."

"We'll burn up in the atmosphere!"

*

"Barukh ata Hashem, Eloheinu melekh ha-olam, asher kid'shanu b'mitzvotav v'tizivanu l'hadlik ner, shel Hanukkah.

Barukh ata Hashem, Eloheinu melekh ha-olam, she-asa nisim la-avoteniu, ba-yamin ha-heim ba-z'man ha-ze.

Barukh ata Hashem, Eloheinu melekh ha-olam, she-hehiyanu v'kiy'manu v'higi'anu la-z'man haze," they sang out as Adam lit the first night's candle with the Shamash, then putting it's resting spot.

They recited the Haneirot Halalu.

"I told you we would be back aboard for the first night of Hanukkah," Spock whispered to Adam.

Jim smiled and held onto Adam and Spock's hands. "Thanks to the miracle of the solitary di-lithium crystal we made it."

McCoy stood with David and told him: "And we outsmarted the Romulan guards with a little game of Dreidel."

"See, Daddy? I told you you would need a dreidel for your mission!"

McCoy and Jim laughed. Spock smirked and looked at the doctor. The man was bruised and battered from the Romulans but he looked genuinely happy.

Jim stared at the Chanukiah. Maybe he and Spock could put in for a temporary transfer to an Earth post after all, so that way, Bones could retire. At least until the kids were older. The Enterprise was home, but maybe residing planetside would be better for all of them.

As McCoy looked at the lit candles, his heart was filled with joy. It didn't matter where he was. As long as he was with David, Jim, Spock and Adam, it was home. Home was the Enterprise. Jim needed to stay aboard ship, Spock by Jim's side. He was going to serve as chief medical officer as long as Jim and Spock needed him.

_____________  
end.

 

 


End file.
